


Saving the World (Centaur Style)

by Morfiad



Series: Arty's Hidden Messages [2]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Atemis Fowl TAI Hidden Message, Centaurean Translation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfiad/pseuds/Morfiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy creatures heed this warning. On earth the Human era is dawning.</p><p> </p><p>Translation of the code in TAI. The easiest one out of the lot! (and the shortest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the World (Centaur Style)

Congratulations, Human.

If you have cracked this code then you are more intelligent than most of your species. This is a message from the Fairy People. We are seeking our allies among the Mud Men. Though most Humans are dull-witted creatures there are exceptions. You for example. The reason for your intelligence is that you have Fairy ancestors.

  * Do you feel different from those around you? Are your ears a bit pointier than most?
  * Is your tongue long enough to touch your nose?
  * Do you dream of flying?
  * Have you ever thought that you do not belong among the Mud Men?



That is because you have Fairy blood in your veins.

So young Mud Fairy, I have a mission for you. As one of the People it is your duty to protect the earth from those who would destroy it. You must become one of a new race of Mud Men who love this planet as much as the Fairy Folk. There is one simple rule. Use only what you need and use it wisely. Do this and the earth will survive. Go now and begin your quest. I shall repeat this message for those Humans whose fairy intelligence is buried a bit deeper than yours.


End file.
